"High-grade" ventricular arrhythmias are common in patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. However, the presence (per se) of these arrhythmias was not predictive of sudden death in a population of patients followed for 3 years after the initial 24 hour ambulatory ECG monitoring.